betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Havesly
Havesly is a Janulan town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is visited in Chapter 8 and 9. Geography Despite not being a map city, Havesly is the capital of Januli and the seat of its governor's estate. It occupies the northeast corner of the Empire, with the sea to the east, the Harkune Mountains to the north and west, and a road to the south, eventually forking south to Dumali and west to Knightridge and Breland. A cave behind and west of the Sheffield Estate, once a booming salt mine, leads to Calvert Bryce's workshop; this cave, only visited in Chapter 9, is the sole point of access for an area of Chuno inaccessible during the rest of the game, as well as the game's last playable area. Though Chail can be reached overland from Havesly, travelers usually go by sea. Havesly is said to have a seaport from which the Fair Current debarked. A coach runs from Havesly to Knightridge for 460 burlas. Commerce Inn: The Sentinel * Amenities: Bread, Cheese, Roast Chicken; rooms are available. * Room 4: Accessible by showing Gregor's Key to the Innkeeper. Contains a copy of Gregor's Journal. Leaving the Inn after accessing Room 4 ends Chapter 8. Shop: * Sells: Banded Shield, Grrrlf Shield, Tortoise Shield, Tower Shield, very expensive Senwater. * Buys: Armor, Shields. Bank: The Mantigua Holding Company * Services: The bank manager, a fawning man with a fish-like handshake, eagerly cooperates with William's inquiries about his future father-in-law's finances. It emerges that Lord Sheffield has two accounts at the bank: one which he manages in person, and one which is entirely administered by courier. Lighthouse * No longer in use. After speaking to the lighthouse-keeper's grandson, it is possible to enter through a crack in the gate and find the secret entrance near the stairs; the space within can then be used as an Empty House. * The Lighthouse contains two Notes apparently signed by Sheffield. Residents * In Chapter 8, a tailor admires William's travel-stained but finely-made clothes, and tries to convince him that it would be much more of a pleasure working for him than his last client, a demanding, uncouth seagoing person who could not have been a legitimate trader... but who had a letter of credit signed by Lord Sheffield himself. Despite his importuning, William declines to have all his clothes remade on the spot. * Two Empty Houses contain, respectively, 6 Corrosive Arrows and a Ridgewood Bow; and Enchanted Arrows, 3 Senwater, +4 Bowstring. * In Chapter 8, a middle-aged Chailan woman reminisces about how lovely the calliewood blossoms are this time of year. Her son, probably around William Escobar's age and also named William. Learning that William is to be Sheffield's son-in-law, she praises Sheffield as "a good man, a man of honor," who hid her from the wealthy, influential, and abusive Chailan husband she had married as a simple young country girl. Fearing for her life, she had fled overland to Havesly; though it broke her heart to leave her son, the cruel, violent man was a kind and benevolent father, and could better afford to support and educate her William. When her husband followed, she sought asylum from Sheffield, and received it until her husband returned to Chail. She prefers the simple village life to that of the "harsh, superficial" Chailan court, though she's sure her husband, who found out Sheffield helped her escape, would use his connections to "sever Sheffield's supply lines and contracts." She trusts the party, as Sheffield's friends, to keep her secret. * In Chapter 8, the grandson of Bock the lighthouse-keeper is sad because the lighthouse has gone out of use since the tides and shipping lanes changed. He doesn't go out there anymore; there are too many fond memories of playing pirate there when he was a boy, sneaking in "by way of a secret entrance near the stairs" behind some boulders and hearing his grandfather's stories. He's sure he'll be in his grave before the lighthouse is needed again. * In Chapter 8, the party can explore the ramparts of the Sheffield estate and talk to Lord Sheffield; the first guardpost corner to the right of the stairs has a glitch that can make the party "fall out" to the ground outside the estate, but a chest can be found on the ramparts. In Chapter 9, they can venture inside the house. Chests * Behind the lighthouse-keeper's house: bead chest (RRO); contains +2 Carluda's Chain, Rations. * Behind Sheffield's estate: locked, not trapped; contains +30 Winterstaff, +4 Shadowmilk, +5 Steadfast Tonic, +5 Malkere's Serum. * On Sheffield's ramparts: locked, not trapped; contains Montari Chain Mail, Tower Shield, Onyx Blade. Trivia * There is an undiggable Buried Cache beside the moat inside Sheffield's estate. Category:Places Category:Betrayal at Antara